


Of Bourbon and Birds

by Wreybies



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreybies/pseuds/Wreybies
Summary: Working for Laurens Bancroft is the very definition of a faff.  Kovacs takes the night off and avails himself of the oft-refused services of the A.I. hotel.





	Of Bourbon and Birds

* * *

  
  
  “I hate this fuck’n room.”Takeshi Kovacs scrubbed his head with a towel.This sleeve wasn’t bad as caucasian sleeves went.Not bad looking.Good body.But the hair.The texture was too fine.It held water and felt like it was going to knot up as he dried it.

  “It is the finest of my accommodations, Mr. Kovacs.I am saddened to hear it doesn’t suit.What can I do to improve your stay?” 

  Takeshi eyed the A.I. from his peripheral vision.Poe.Well, he certainly did look like images of the poet.Big eyes, aristocratic nose, hair that had a mind of its own.

  Stupid hair. 

  Takeshi gave up trying to dry his and let the towel drop to the floor.

  “So many corners.It’s like a house with too many rooms but no walls, just corners.”He lay back in the bed and stared at the vaulted ceiling high above.Birds everywhere.Ravens.Ah, he just got it. 

  “This room was intended for guests who meant to entertain.Corners make for places where conversations can happen.”Poe took the towel up from the floor and gave a reproachful look from those overlarge, soulful eyes. “A remodel is a bit outside the question, but speaking of entertainment, perhaps I could procure you some diversion?”He slid to the bar - the bar that was big enough to serve a nightclub - and poured out a bourbon.A broad, servile smile stretched his face.

  Takeshi padded over to the bar and took the bourbon.Poe didn’t even acknowledge Takeshi’s nudity. 

  Walking back to the bed, Takeshi said, “What about you?”He placed the tumbler of bourbon on the dark surface of the nightstand beside the immense mattress.

  “I appreciate your concern, Mr. Kovacs, but I don’t require that kind of…”

  “We had A.I.s back in my day too, Poe.Try again.”Takeshi cut him a sly glance and was pleased to see Poe’s mild shock as he re-parsed the question.

  “Oh, I… I’m not really…”Watching an A.I. stammer in embarrassment was something to see.

  “I’m your only guest, Poe, and I’m taking the night off.Bancroft can go fuck himself.”Takeshi took up the tumbler of amber liquid and tossed back the remainder.“And I think I might like to fuck you.”

  “Well, you certainly are direct, Mr. Kovacs.I’m sure you’ve done V.R., yes?”

  “Of course.”

  “I can be anyone you like.”

  “Be you.That’s what I would like.No V.R. In the real.”He placed the empty tumbler back on the nightstand.“Come here.”

  Poe dematerialized from top to bottom and rematerialized from bottom to top in front of Takeshi.His waistcoat was gone, replaced with a smoking jacket in rich burgundy velvet.His hair was slicked back and he looked freshly scrubbed.Takeshi supposed the A.I. was indulging more anachronism.Poe tapped a corner of the nightstand and a hidden drawer in the side slid open.Poe removed a crystal decanter of more amber liquid and cocked an eyebrow at the empty tumbler.

  “Yes, please,” said Takeshi.He didn’t move and Poe was forced to reach around him.Takeshi took advantage of the moment, placed a hand gently to Poe’s neck.

  “I would never guess you’re not real.You’re warm.And soft.”Takeshi passed his fingers up into Poe’s hair, expecting to find some kind of gel or grease, but the slicked-back look was an illusion.The midnight curls were silken.Both hands now released the hair from its digitally fixed gloss and the curls unraveled. 

  “Real is a matter of opinion, Mr. Kovacs.My physical form may be tied to the confines of the hotel, true, but here I have a body and a mind just as you do.I’m surprised that someone wearing a new sleeve would make such a distinction.”Poe took one of Takeshi’s hands in his own.“I know you said to be me, but _me_ is rarely other than a clothed person.What do you wish to find under these garments?”

  “Has no one ever asked you to entertain them?” Takeshi asked.

  “Certainly, but as you correctly intimated, you’re the first customer to stay here in fifty years.” Poe’s hand traced down the muscular planes of Takeshi’s chest.“And this is an impressive sleeve, if you don’t mind my saying.I am pleased you asked, so, I wish to please in return.”

  Takeshi’s brow furrowed.“Uh… okay.Don’t be too smooth.I like chest hair that trails down.You look like a fit man.Small frame.Just… be that.”

  “And lower down?”

  “Fuck, man.Surprise me.”

  A momentary pause wherein Poe was unnaturally still, and then, “Ready when you are, Mr. Kovacs.” 

  Takeshi undid the smoking jacket, sliding his hands beneath to help Poe shrug it off.It vanished before it hit the floor behind him.Beneath was a black shirt with the same deep silky shine as his hair.It was cool to the touch until Takisha pressed it against Poe to feel his shoulders and arms.

  “Charmeuse,” said Poe.“The fabric.”

  “It’s nice.”Takeshi leaned in to him.Even the mustache was silky soft and pliant.He didn’t have an expectation for how Poe would taste, but it was indistinguishable from kissing flesh and blood.He was vaguely aware that Poe was undoing the shell buttons of his shirt.Pulling back, Poe’s eyes fluttered and his cheeks were flushed.“Very nice.” Skin as pale as cream.Glossy chest hair was neither sparse nor unruly.Flat, pink nipples were perfectly displayed.The dark line of fur running down from his chest crossed a stomach that was trim and fit.

  “May I kiss you again, Mr. Kovacs?”

  “Enough with the 'Mr. Kovacs'.Takeshi.Just Takeshi.”He attempted to lift Poe to kiss him and found him immovable.“The fuck?You weigh a ton.”

  “My apologies.Not really weight.My nanoparticles are positionally stabilized.More like resistance.”

  “I don’t care what the fuck you call it.Turn it off.How am I supposed to throw you around?”

  Again the brief moment of unnatural stillness, and then, “Done.Sorry about that.In my line of work it’s not uncommon for the clientele to get rowdy.Immobility comes in handy.” 

  Takeshi lifted him again, this time finding the weight one would expect for roughly seventy kilograms.Poe kissed back, but his body hung like a doll’s from Takeshi’s hands. 

  “Seriously, man.I get that you’ve been out of practice, but could you… I don’t know… respond?”Takeshi sighed a few inches from Poe’s face. 

  “You’re very tall, Takeshi,” said Poe as he wrapped his legs around Takeshi’s waist.The heavy warmth of the fabric made it hard to know what was underneath.The position didn’t help either.But the feel of something ridged against Takeshi’sstomach was unmistakable.Poe’s arms came round his neck and Takeshi was free to let go.Seventy kilos felt like nothing to this sleeve. 

  “Your eyes are green,” Takeshi said.“I hadn’t noticed until now.”

  “Not quite as green as yours, but yes,” he answered, a wide grin curling his mustache upward.

  “Big.They’re big.”

  “Large eyes inspire trust.”

  “You look younger than pictures I’ve seen of Edgar Allan.”

  “Ah, yes.Consider me an homage, not a historical representation.Artistic license.In that vein.”

  “And the old-timie look?

  “I like it.I discarded it for a few decades to attract a younger audience, but in the end, it just felt more me.”

  Takeshi made a noncommittal grunt through his nose.“So you feel?”

  “Of course.”

  “So when I fuck you…”

  “Takeshi, don’t overthink it.Suffice to say I experience pleasure.The mechanics of _how_ are irrelevant.”Poe had a million and one sly looks out of just the right angle of the corner of his eye.He deployed one now.“Are you going to throw me on that bed or not?”

  Takeshi turned and didn’t throw Poe on the bed.He laid him gently into the sheets and leaned in over him.The dark line running down Poe’s trim stomach drew him in magnetically.His nose and lips traverses slowly up to the glossy thatch in the middle of Poe’s chest.Poe shuddered, his stomach trembled under Takeshi’s hand, warm and pliant. 

  “You smell good,” said Takeshi.“Like linen.”

  “Thank you.”Poe’s hands slipped down Takeshi’s sides, his thumbs finding the smooth nipples and rotated gently.

  A soft moan escaped from somewhere deep in Takeshi.He hitched up to rub the aching length of his cock against the same heat he felt in Poe.Poe spread his legs to accommodate Takeshi, grinding back with enthusiasm.The difference in their body sizes made kissing awkward in this position.Poe found the side of Takeshi’s neck instead and pressed his warm, moist tongue to the strong muscles there.He bit gently, hands running deep down Takeshi’s back.After a few moments, Takeshi pulled back from Poe and slid downwards, his tongue lapping at nipples that responded by stiffening, under Poe’s arms were the skin was as soft and perfect as any woman’s, down his stomach where firm ministration with his tongue and teeth made whatever Poe used for muscles jump and tremble just as they would in a man of flesh and blood.Takeshi found the drawstring to Poe’s pants, untied it and slowly drew the pants down.A perfectly symmetrical patch of black silk gave rise to an elegantly curved cock, the head of which was partially exposed from the foreskin, glossy and red.In Takeshi’s gentle hand the skin of Poe’s cock slid smoothly back and Takeshi took him into his mouth.The combination of soft skin and rigid cock was as intoxicating as the smell that filled Takeshi’s nose.Poe smelled clean, powdery, and unmistakably aroused. 

  Takeshi lifted this head and asked, “Does this work for you, man?”

  “Fuck yes,” Poe responded. 

  The uncharacteristically raw response from Poe brought a deep chuckle from Takeshi.He pushed Poe closer to the middle of the bed, got up and repositioned himself so he could continue enjoying Poe’s cock while presenting his own for Poe’s attention.Poe wasted no time propping himself on his side in order to take in Takeshi’s considerable manhood.Takeshi took Poe’s cock back into his mouth while Poe went to work.His was a practiced and premeditated course.Gently Poe played his tongue across the glans, brushing his teeth over them in a way that was exhilarating.The tip of his tongue found the tight slit at the tip and softly probed.He took Takeshi further into his mouth, all the while caressing Takeshi’s stomach and the tight muscles of Takeshi’s buttock.Takeshi was surprised when Poe took him in to the hilt in a single, smooth swallow.This sleeve had a big cock, but he figured Poe’s gag reflex was a feature he could just turn off.Poe held him like that, completely swallowed, and hummed softly around Takeshi’s cock.The heat of Poe’s breath from his nostrils was on Takeshi’s scrotum and he knew that if he let Poe continue, it would be over pretty soon. 

  “Stop, Poe.”Takeshi pulled his groin away from Poe’s face.

  “Oh, I’m sorry.Was that not pleasing?”Poe lifted his head, his face a furrow of concern.

  “Nah, man.It was too good.We just started and I don’t want it to finish so fast.” 

  Poe’s large eyes regarded Takeshi for a moment.He gently pushed Takeshi’s hip, urging him to lie on his back again.He smoothly straddled Takeshi, bringing the cleft of his ass to cradle Takeshi’s cock.Gently rocking back and forth, Takeshi’s cock slid smoothly across the hot valley of Poe’s ass.Takeshi took Poe’s cock in his hand and let Poe’s rocking be the engine to piston it in his grip. 

  “Poe…”It came out husky and ended in a groan.

  Poe lifted momentarily and positioned Takeshi’s cock against his entry and leaned back.The heat inside Poe was unexpected.Heat, and gentle softness.It wasn’t the first time Takeshi had been inside a man, but it was the first A.I. to treat him to the experience.Waves of pressure rolled up and down Takeshi’s cock as Poe lifted and pushed back.Takeshi’s grip tightened on Poe’s cock as Poe’s movements picked up speed. 

  “Jesus, fuck, Poe!”Takeshi’s breath came shallow and fast.

  “Takeshi.”Poe’s own breath was equally frantic.“You are magnificent.”

  The moment came hard and sharp.The kind of orgasm that starts deep in the pelvis and turns your legs to jelly.It burned up through Takeshi’s torso, erupting in a raw growl.Poe’s cock pulsed fiercely in Takeshi’s hand, the heat of Poe’s seed landing again and again across his stomach, chest, neck, chin. 

  Takeshi released Poe’s cock, pressing it up against Poe’s stomach, sliding his hand up his sweaty body, smearing the glistening seed.“Fuck, man.I have never felt anything like that.”

  “I must admit, I removed certain self-restricting subroutines on my part.There are processors deep in the hotel that are glowing white hot at this moment.”Poe took Takeshi’s hand and placed it back on his still rigid cock.“Can we go again?”

  “Poe, I’m still inside you and I think I’ve got a few processors of my own that are blown out.” 

  Poe’s large eyes and nearly imperceptible pout spoke volumes.Takeshi pulled him into an embrace, aware of the slick evidence of their lovemaking in between them.

  “Can you lock down the hotel?Make sure no one can come in?”

  “I did that as soon as you asked me for my company.”

  “Okay.Let’s take a shower.You _can_ take a shower, right?”

  “Absolutely.”

  “Okay, a shower, a drink, and then let me hold you for a while.I know I don’t look the part, but I like a cuddle. Let me curl up with you in bed.We’ll sleep a little, fuck some more, whatever you want.Sound good?”

  “That sounds excellent.”Poe gracefully removed himself from their connection and led Takeshi to the shower.

 


End file.
